


The Baker, The Doctor, & The Lawyer

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: SPN, Spn poly, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s two months since you began your new relationship with Dean and Cas. But the past doesn’t want to stay there and it sure does love playing with your insecurities.





	The Baker, The Doctor, & The Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Seasons of Love - Heart of Winter Challenge // SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo  
> Prompt: (For the SOL challenge) Winter gif included  
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Free Space: Feelings of Inadequacy // Poly Bingo – Bakery AU  
> A/N: This started out for fluff bingo but then my brain was like nope make it angsty. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “You’re joking Gabriel,” you stare at your boss trying to determine if he’s telling the truth or not.

    “Not even a little bit,” he plucks his trademark lollipop out of his mouth. “I want to travel with Kali and there is no one I trust more. You can do this Y/N. I’ll step down as a silent partner and Sugar High is all yours. I mean hell you run the place anyway.”

    “It’s just a big responsibility and I don’t want to screw it up.”

    “You’re not going to screw up, Kiddo. Plus I’m just a phone call away you know that,” Gabe gives you a tight hug. “Just think about it. We can talk more after dinner tonight.”

    “Okay, I need to get back to work anyway. Cupcakes aren’t going to decorate themselves,” you left Gabe’s office in a daze as you begin mixing the icing you’d need to decorate the cupcakes for Dean’s birthday and celebration party. Just focus on your boyfriend’s cupcakes, not the fact that your other boyfriend’s brother wants to give you his bakery. I mean you’d been working here for a couple months and surely someone with more experience was better suited to run it. Then again running your own bakery had been a dream of yours since you were a kid. When you got with Arthur it never seemed plausible nor would’ve he allow it, but now?

   “Earth to Y/N,” you looked up to see Charlie sipping on some kind of coffee drink piled high with whipped topping. You snuck a glance at the clock realizing it was already near closing time. Time had slipped away from you but at least the cupcakes were finished. Charlie came over helping you box up the treats before giggling, “You’re a mess.”

    You look down seeing that you were in fact covered with powdered sugar and your hands were stained with the dyes you had used. You moved to the sink trying desperately to get the dye off your hands even though at this point it was a lost cause. You hoped Dean liked a blue and green colored girlfriend, “Ugh this won’t come out. Dammit.”

     “Hey what’s wrong?” Charlie asked rubbing your back as you dried your hands off.

     “Nothing really, Charlie. It’s just Gabriel talked to me earlier and…”

     “He wants to fire you?”

     “No. He actually wants to turn the bakery over to me and step back as a silent partner. I just don’t know.”

     “Seriously? Y/N this is great news! Why are you so worried?”

     “Why did you think Gabe wanted to fire me?”

     “Y/N, it was a joke. Gabe wouldn’t fire you. You’re an amazing baker and he knows that. This is a good thing. In fact, isn’t it your dream?”

      “Yes, of course, it is Charlie. It’s just I don’t know if it’s because I’m Dean and Cas’ girlfriend or if he really thinks I do a good job. I know it’s stupid but I’ve only been here two months compared to the other bakers. What if I fail? Or what if I screw it up causing problems between Castiel and Gabe?”

    “Yeah, you worry too much. Gabe despite his many faults is a smart guy. He made the choice based on what he knows is best. The best is you. I know that’s hard for you to accept but it’s the truth. Now, come on let’s get you changed so we can get to Dean’s party,” Charlie helped carry the boxes to your car grabbing the garment bag with your dress in it. “You don’t need to fret. Just talk it over with Dean and Cas after the party.”

     “Easy for you to say,” you snort taking the garment bag back into the bakery towards the employee restroom. You took your time brushing out your hair and putting on the light makeup.[ The green dress you’d picked out simply for the way it reminded you of the Poison Ivy costume you’d worn two months ago at the Halloween Party.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Ftime_for_party%2Fset%3Fid%3D234456081&t=ZDBjZDA5NmE2NTQzZjkzMTM3ZTMxY2FlMTcxYWJjMDY1NjkwNWNkMiw0UHRHQ0l3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170298411264%2Fthe-baker-the-doctor-the-lawyer&m=1) Charlie looked at you whistling as you came out doing a little twirl.

      “What were Jo and I thinking when we let you go?” Charlie helped you slide on your jacket before heading back to the car. You both climb in as you turn to her because you’ve always valued her opinion. Charlie isn’t about sugarcoating anything.

      “You think they’ll like it?”

       “Seriously? I’m worried they’re going to start dry humping you in the middle of the party. How are things going by the way? It’s been what two months?”

       “Three as of this Tuesday. It’s been really incredible Charlie. I had no idea how this would work or if it would even work. But somehow it does we just flow with one another. I mean sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for them but they notice when I pull away and make it all better. As for arguments, the biggest fight we have is whose turn it is to do the dishes and where to have dinner when we go out.”

        “Domestic bliss, huh?”

        “Something like that,” you giggle thinking about the last time you’d argued over dishes. Dean had won in the end or well lost since he ended up doing the dishes but Cas kept him company by drying them while you put everything away. Things were really nice being with them and even though it had only been a couple of months it was still the best relationship you’d ever been in.  

         The most surprising aspect though was how supportive everyone was of the relationship between the three of you. Well, mainly Cas and Dean’s family. Your family hadn’t spoken to you since you and Arthur had called it quits. But nevertheless, you had more important things to think about tonight.

        John and Mary, Dean’s parents, and Bobby, his god Uncle, and boss at the doctor’s office, had agreed to come together hosting a birthday and celebratory party for Dean’s thirty-ninth birthday. Bobby was retiring and by March first Dean would be the lead doctor over the practice. Not to mention that between the Winchesters, Singers, and Novak’s they really did love to party. Sam and John greeted you at the back door helping to bring in the cupcakes. Jo and Charlie had already constructed the stand where they’d sit so it was now just simply unpacking them and displaying them.

         “I think you have outdone yourself, sweetheart. Dean and Cas are lucky to have you,” John complimented. “What kind of flavors are we talking about here?”

         “I’ve got regular flavor offerings such as carrot cake, red velvet, marbled, and standard vanilla cupcakes. Now for those wishing for a little something different we have caramel apple, bananas foster, Irish mudslides, strawberry cheesecake, and tiramisu flavored cupcakes. For the birthday boy, the large cupcake in that box is a pecan pie cupcake that I’ve dyed to hide the flavor until he bites into it.”

          John opened the lid to Dean’s cupcake and although you still called it a cupcake it was probably more honestly a small cake, but you liked cupcake better, “That looks amazing. You baked all of these yourself?”

         “Mostly. The other bakers helped some and Cas helped me pick out the flavors he thought everyone would really like.”

         “Like I said damn lucky to have you. Go on out there and surprise your boys,” John shooed you out of the kitchen area into the event room.

          Music was playing thanks to the DJ on the stage and you could only laugh when you saw that it was Castiel’s friend Balthazar behind the turntable set. Dean’s friends waved in greeting as you made your way through the crowd trying to lock eyes with either one of your boyfriends. You greeted everyone getting a little frustrated when you ran straight into someone’s hard chest, “I’m so sorry.”

         “Quite alright, love,” your heart leapt to your throat as you looked up locking eyes with your ex-boyfriend.

         “A…a…arthur? Wha…what are you doing here?” you hated it but you could feel the need to be submissive to him, as if the last few months away from him never happened. Your stuttering words and now your hands folded tightly into one another as you felt his gaze on you.

        “It’s nice to see that I can still affect you in such a way little lamb. Imagine my surprise when I received an invite to Dr. Winchester’s celebratory party. Did you intend to gloat?”

       “N…no It was a simple mistake. Sam and Jess probably just did it without thinking. They probably just sent it to my old address. I’m sorry,” you apologized.

       “So you did leave me to play the whore to the lawyer and the doctor? How does it feel knowing people mock you behind your back? Everyone knows they’re married but what of you? You’re just their plaything, Y/N. How long do you think it will take them to realize they don’t really need you? Especially someone as painfully unattractive as you are.”

       You closed your eyes trying to fight the tears that you could feel in your eyes. He was just bitter, you reminded yourself. Dean and Castiel loved you and wanted to spend their life with you. Arthur had no power over you anymore. At least that’s what you told yourself until you felt his hand tightly hold your chin in place, “Did the truth hurt you?”

        “Why do you have to go out of your way to make me miserable? I’m happy. Please let me be happy and go find someone else to torment,” you pleaded as you opened your eyes to his smirking face.

        “Your father thought I could talk some sense into you. Do you know how bad it looks to have his only daughter working in a lowly bakery and being in a relationship with married gay men? It’s appalling.”

        The mention of your father quickly turned your anxiety to anger, “So you didn’t really receive an invite? My father sent you. Of course, he did. It was horrible to see you again Arthur. Now if you’ll excuse me my partners need me.”

         But as usual, Arthur had no intentions of letting you get away that easy. He grabbed your arm as you moved past pulling you back against him as he spoke in your ear, “You think they truly love you? This isn’t the first time they’ve welcomed a woman to their bed and I dare say it will be the last. You can’t really be this ignorant to what’s around you. Like Gabriel Novak suddenly stepping down to give you the bakery? Why would someone just step away from a profitable business?”

        You swallowed attempting to pull away but Arthur’s grip only tightened, “Arthur please.”

        “Ask them about Meg Masters then see how devoted they really are to only themselves,” he snarled before he was forcibly pulled away from you. Dean was looking at him with disdain as you spun burrowing your head into Cas’ warm chest. His arms around you in a protective warmth that eased the troubled thoughts Arthur had conjured in your head.

         “Why the fuck are you here Ketch?” Dean demanded.

         “Just catching up with my ex-girlfriend seeing if the name Meg Masters rings a bell?”

         You couldn’t see either expression but the way Castiel froze under you making you pull away. It didn’t help that once you were face to face Castiel couldn’t meet your gaze. Turning to Dean you saw the slump of defeat on his shoulders while Arthur smiled looking like the cat who had eaten the canary. The crowd surrounding you seemed confused but what was transpiring as you turned back to Castiel eyes wide and pleading.

         “Cas, who is Meg Masters?”

         “Y/N, please let’s talk about this at home after the party,” Cas looked down at you with something almost pitiful in his eyes.

         “I don’t want him ruining our night Y/N,” Dean spoke up behind you as you turned looking at him seeing the same look that Castiel had.

         “Am I just a replacement?” you hated how small your voice sounded but Arthur had unlocked the floodgates in your mind.

         “Please let’s talk at home, Y/N,” Castiel pleaded once more.

         “I tried to tell you, Y/N. They’ll never truly love you,” Arthur chuckled.

          You swallowed looking around the crowd faces blending together as your chest heaved trying to catch a breath. Arthur was right you didn’t fit in here. The too-good job offer made all the more sense if it was meant to placate you.

         “Y/N?” Dean tried to take your hand but you pulled away stumbling back. “Y/N, Sweetheart, do not let this prick get in your head. We’ll talk tonight I swear.”

         “Who is she, Dean? Cas? What’s so fucking important about waiting?”

         No one would answer so you did the only thing you knew to do. Run. The crowd seemed to part with looks of pity and sadness on the faces of the people you’d come to call family. Charlie and Sam reached out to you but you pushed past them until you made it back to the kitchen area. The cupcakes now seemed to mock you as you pulled your jacket on and grabbed your keys making it to the vehicle pulling away just as Dean and Cas appeared at the door calling after you.

        You drove for what felt like hours around the town trying to piece together what had just happened. You finally stopped parking at the old hotel at the edge of town going in and requesting a room for the evening. All the old self-doubts and pain you’d thought you’d escaped once you left Arthur had come back full force. Who was Meg Masters? Were you really just the next girl in line to be a plaything for them? Every touch, word, and moment you had shared with them now seemed tainted.

       You didn’t bother taking any clothes off or slipping under the covers of the bed. You made sure the heat was on as you laid down curling up in a ball hugging yourself tight against the outside world. Part of you knew you should have just let it go until Dean and Cas could explain but the other part felt so used and Arthur had only made things worse. You didn’t mind the tears allowing them to fall freely until you finally fell asleep.

## THE NEXT DAY

       You had slept through the night surprisingly well considering it felt like the world was crashing down around you. You’d opened the curtains finding it had snowed during the night. Snowstorms were your favorite because they seemed to blanket everything making it quiet and still. You sat back on the bed just watching the snow a bit more knowing eventually you had to make a move. You stood sliding your feet back into the heels as you left the keys on the table per checkout instructions and made your way to your car.

       You pulled into the cul-de-sac where your home set seeing Dean’s beloved Impala in the driveway as well as Cas’ more sensible SUV. Both covered in snow with no visible tracks to show they had left to look for you. The thought hurt as you rested your forehead against the steering wheel trying to figure out what your next move was.

         You looked up past trees watching the snow pick up completely transfixed never noticing two figures approach your vehicle from behind. You returned your head to the steering wheel when someone knocked on your window. Despite not wanting to your head lifted meeting Dean’s relieved gaze.

         Dean opened the door and pulled you out into his arms, “We were so worried about you sweetheart. Are you okay? Please tell us you didn’t sleep in the car.”

        “No,” you managed as Cas moved to the other side and you were caged in between their warm bodies letting yourself cry ignoring the way the cold snow slipped into your heels. “I stayed at the hotel on the edge of town. I’m sorry.”

        “Don’t apologize, Y/N,” Cas spoke into your ear from behind. “Everything got out of control last night. Let’s get inside. She’s freezing Dean.”

        “Come on Princess,” before you could protest Dean swept you up into his arms as Cas got in your vehicle to move it to the driveway off the street. Dean carried you into the house sitting you on the sofa helping you out of your jacket and pulling the heels off your feet. He collected the jacket and your shoes heading upstairs you assumed to put them away.

        “You got home just in time Y/N. The snow out there isn’t going to be letting up anytime soon,” Cas falls onto the couch next to you pulling you onto his lap his nose brushing against your pulse point. “We looked everywhere for you last night.”

       “Your cars never moved,” you whimpered hating that you were attempting to start another fight.

       He chuckled lowly, “We rode with Sam and Jess to the reception hall. We just got home when we found you in your car. We really did look for you all night.”

       You groan feeling so stupid for thinking the worst, “I’m incredibly sorry for last night. Arthur just got into my head and he knows exactly how to hurt me. I ruined everything last night especially Dean’s party. Everyone probably hates me don’t they?”

       “No but my Dad did break his nose if that makes you feel better,” Dean strode back into the room with your fuzzy socks and a tray with three mugs steam coming from the glass. He sets the tray down before lifting your legs settling on the couch where he pulls your feet onto his lap slipping the socks over your cold feet.

        “He did?”

        “Yes and then Sam and Benny helped him to his vehicle. I’m sure he made it their safely,” Dean winked as he massaged your feet.

        “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday, Dean,” you held out your hand and he took it squeezing your fingers between his own.

         “Y/N it’s really not your fault. Plus we can celebrate here together. You and Cas mean so much to me and I’m just sorry that we ever gave you the reason to doubt it. We should explain Meg to you,” Dean suddenly looks nervous but Cas leans forward kissing your neck as you relax against him.

         “Meg was my girlfriend in college,” Cas began behind you his voice low. “Dean had been my friend since elementary school and was my roommate while I was with her. One night after a party she was sleeping over and one thing led to another and we all slept together.”

         You swallowed trying not to let your body betray how upset you were. It’s not that they had slept with her it’s just that Arthur had found out and tried to use it against you, “So she was with you both like I am now?”

           “No,” Dean and Cas answered in unison before Dean took over the story, “No I wasn’t out then. I thought it was a mistake and that I’d just drank too much. Meg kept trying to initiate it again and it got so bad that I moved out.”

           “I had gone home for my Mom’s birthday over the weekend and when I came back Dean was gone. Meg laughed it off muttering about how she knew it. When I asked her what she meant she said she knew Dean was in love with me and she wanted him out of the picture. The night of sex all that had been her way of making Dean uncomfortable enough so that he’d leave me for good.”

          “Meg was convinced that my family wouldn’t be supportive and for that reason, I’d never own up to my feelings. She was right until my Mom and Dad saw how sad I was when I moved back home.”

           “So Meg got you to have a threesome because she knew it would scare you off from seeing Cas? Weird way to do it but okay,” you shrug. “Then what happened?”

           “Well as Dean said his parents talked to him about what happened and eventually it came out.”

          “They were incredibly supportive about it. Hell, my Dad even won a bet against my Mom because he knew from the first time he met Cas I was in love with the nerd.”

             “Takes one to know one dear,” Cas quips making Dean blush. “So Dean shows up one night while Meg and I are watching a movie. He lays it all out on the table. He’s in love with me but he knows I’m with Meg. But then he does the most amazing thing.”

             “I told Meg I loved him but I wouldn’t come between their relationship. If she wanted to be with him then I understood but that I was also very much interested in pursuing a poly relationship with her. I just wanted to be with Cas but I was willing to allow him and her to be together too. I didn’t want to hurt anyone Y/N.”

            “So it just didn’t work out?” you pondered confused.

            “Meg lost it,” Castiel picked up from Dean. “She was so angry that Dean had come back that she gave me an ultimatum.”

            “Her or me? Not both or even just her in a relationship while we remained friends. If Cas picked her I was expected to never speak to them again.”

            “So I broke up with her that day. I told her and Dean I needed to think. Dean gave his blessing and understanding leaving until I contacted him with my decision. But Meg refused to give me any space. She screamed at me and finally, I said enough was enough and ended it.”

             “So you didn’t replace her Y/N because there was nothing to replace,” Dean continued. “Y/N, Castiel and I have loved you from the moment you walked into our lives. Both of us spent so much time fighting it afraid of our feelings, but you fit with us. We don’t want anyone else and no one can replace you.”

             “I’m so sorry for not listening. Arthur just knows how my head works. I’ve never felt good enough for you, either of you. I’m always waiting for a shoe to drop and for me to lose you both. Yesterday was a really long day especially with Gabe’s offer and I thought it was just nepotism and then Arthur certainly didn’t help matters,” you rambled not seeing the confused looks on your boyfriend’s faces.

             “Y/N, Princess, wait just a second. What offer from Gabe?” Dean questioned.

             “You know about the bakery,” you shrugged.

             “What about the bakery, Y/N? Spit it out,” Cas’ hands drift down to your sides hitting your ticklish spot. You jump giggling accidentally kicking Dean.

             “Alright you two knock it out or you can go in time out,” Dean grunts re-adjusting your feet on his lap away from his private area. “Princess. Bakery. Now.”

            “Gabriel spoke with me yesterday and he wants to step down to travel with Kali. Gabriel is giving me Sugar High to run and eventually own meanwhile he will stay on as a silent partner. I’ve always wanted my own bakery and I was just afraid he was doing it because of us.”

          Dean and Cas both jump up dumping you onto the couch in a heap before pulling you to your feet. Dean spins you around before handing you off to Castiel, “You’re going to own a bakery. We’re so proud of you Princess.”

          “We need to celebrate. I’ll get the wine,” Castiel takes off for the kitchen while Dean flops onto the couch pulling you with him.

          You move yourself so that you are straddling Dean’s thighs, “Sorry I messed up your birthday party, baby.” You lean forward pressing soft kisses along his eyebrows, down his cheek, and finally on his lips, “I hope at least the cupcake was good.”

          “Don’t know,” he groans as you slowly pump your hips allowing your core to grind against his quickly hardening cock. “Wasn’t about to eat it without you.”

          “You romantic,” you bite your lip bringing your hands up holding his face. “I love you, Dean. Happy Birthday, baby!”

          “You two are incorrigible,” Cas chuckles from the doorway holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a stack of short plastic cups. “Is there a chance I could persuade my husband and girlfriend to join me upstairs to celebrate a birthday and our new bakery owner?”

         “I’m not going to lie. I could be swayed especially after last night. What about you Mr. Winchester?”

          Dean doesn’t answer so much as jumping up holding you against him and racing up the stairs to your shared bed. Cas isn’t far behind as you squeal in delight. It’s always amazing to you that Dean can carry you up the stairs. Dean tosses you onto the soft bed before crawling in after you.

         “I never got to say but this dress is absolutely perfect on you. It reminds me of Halloween. What do you think Cas?” Dean looks at his husband with a smirk before dropping beside you half laying over you the other reaching for the wine Cas pours.

         “Not to be cheesy but as beautiful as it looks on you it would look much better on the floor,” Cas winks sitting down beside you allowing you to sip from his cup of wine.

         “Lame Novak,” Dean teases his husband. “So are you going to change the name of the bakery?”

          “I don’t intend to because that’s how people know it. But we’ll see how I’m feeling in a couple of years.”

           “I can’t believe Gabe didn’t give me a heads up. I’m so happy for you Y/N. You’ve earned this,” Cas sits the cup down taking Dean’s doing the same before wrapping himself around you and Dean.

           You wrap your arms around them as best as you can manage, “I don’t know about earning it but I’m grateful.”

           “Princess, you’ve earned it. And about Arthur, you just need to talk to us. We love you so much Y/N, but you have to communicate.”

           “And no more disappearing. We were worried sick about you. Anything could have happened especially with it snowing. We love you too much to lose you now. Dean and I want to build a life with you and we can’t do that if you’re not here.”

          As you listen to your boyfriends scold you it only works in making you feel warm and wanted. Arthur and his cheap shots are your self-esteem will not win. The two men on either side of you are more important than Arthur. But soon they push the dark thoughts from your head as Dean takes his time slipping off your dress. You decide to focus on what’s good right now and that’s the very handsy doctor and lawyer in your bed.

         “Did you guys ever hear the joke about the baker, the doctor, and the lawyer?” you spoke up as Cas kneeled between your legs watch his husband who’s chest you were resting against his hands kneading your breast.

          “No, but tell us,” Dean rasps in your ear sucking at your earlobe as Cas slips two fingers into your core.

          “They lived happily ever after,” you answered as Dean and Cas made sure to show you how much you meant to them and how true your words were. 


End file.
